Love You Properly
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Kim Myungsoo terkejut saat malam itu ia mendapati Sungjong tidur pulas di depan pintu rumahnya yang terkunci. Ia merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya. Kemudian membuka satu-persatu pesan dari Sungjong yang telah ia abaikan.


Fanfic

Rated - K (Love, Romance, Hurt. MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~)

Love You Properly

.

Kim Myungsoo terkejut saat malam itu ia mendapati Sungjong tidur pulas di depan pintu rumahnya yang terkunci. Ia merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya. Kemudian membuka satu-persatu pesan dari Sungjong yang telah ia abaikan.

Pesan pertama: _"hyung apa kau sudah makan?"_

 _"_ _kau ada di rumah tidak? kalau kau mau, aku akan memasak untukmu."_

 _"_ _hyung aku hanya khawatir. Bisakah kau beri tahu aku, kau sudah makan atau belum?"_

Myungsoo ingat dirinya pernah dirawat di rumah sakit gara-gara lupa makan dan anemia-nya kambuh, saat itu Sungjong terus menjenguknya dengan raut gelisah.

Pesan keempat dikirim setengah jam kemudian. Berbunyi: _"Aku hampir sampai ke rumahmu. Sejak tadi macet…"_

Pesan kelima terpaut lima belas menit dari pesan sebelumnya: _"aku di depan hyung… apa kau tidur?"_

 _"_ _hyung bisa buka pintunya?"_

Itu adalah pesan terakhir, yang dikirim hampir tiga jam yang lalu. Sekarang pukul 9 malam.

Myungsoo menghela nafas menatapi Sungjong yang terlelap. Kemudian perlahan melangkah mendekatinya. Duduk di samping adik kelasnya itu tanpa mengeluarkan banyak suara.

Lee Sungjong selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, tentang bagaimana lelaki ini bisa begitu mencintai dirinya. padahal ia tak pernah melakukan apa-apa kepada Sungjong. Tetapi selama hampir setengah tahun ini ia sudah mendapatkan begitu banyak kasih sayang darinya.

Sungjong selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia berusaha menghibur Myungsoo dengan wajah manisnya tiap kali Myungsoo sedang down. Ia mencintai Myungsoo dengan begitu tulus. Kadang, jika suasana hati Myungsoo sedang baik, Sungjong yang mengajaknya bercanda akan ia goda hingga dia ngambek. Tapi, jika Myungsoo sedang tidak mood, ia justru akan membentak Sungjong dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Dan hal ini lebih sering terjadi.

Myungsoo sering menyesal, tetapi ia tak pernah benar-benar meminta maaf pada Sungjong. Entah sudah berapa kali Sungjong berpura-pura tak acuh dan bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Ia selalu memaafkan Myungsoo dan melupakan kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

Bocah ini terlalu polos. Dan terlalu mencintainya.

Dulu Myungsoo berpikir Sungjong hanya main-main, saat anak ini menyatakan cinta padanya.

Tapi nyatanya hubungan mereka bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri Sungjong jauh lebih berperan dalam hubungan mereka.

Jika diingat, dulu Myungsoo hanya berniat mempermainkan Sungjong.

Myungsoo ingat, ketika pertama kali adik kelasnya ini menyatakan cinta padanya. Itu adalah saat di mana Myungsoo benar-benar kacau dalam pergaulannya. Itu adalah saat di mana ia begitu depresi pada kehidupannya. Ia tak sabaran. Sering sekali berkelahi. Bermasalah dengan guru, bahkan dengan orangtuanya sendiri.

Dan saat itu Lee Sungjong datang. Menyatakan cinta dengan polosnya.

Saat itu juga Myungsoo hanya tersenyum, berpikir ia tengah berhadapan dengan bocah polos yang bisa dijadikannya pelampiasan atas kekacauannya.

Niat Myungsoo adalah menjadikan Lee Sungjong kekasih. Membuatnya tergila-gila. Lalu menghancurkannya.

Beberapa waktu lalu Myungsoo pernah sengaja berselingkuh dengan seorang gadis.

Sungjong memergokinya, tetapi ia hanya berbalik dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Namun, Myungsoo tahu, Sungjong tak masuk sekolah selam 3 hari setelah kejadian itu.

Sungjong menanyakan apakah Myungsoo masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka di hari pertama ia masuk. Dan entah kenapa saat melihat Sungjong menanyakan hal itu dengan raut begitu datar, Myungsoo justru mengangguk dan meminta maaf.

Sejak saat itu ia sadar bahwa ia tak akan pernah benar-benar bisa menghancurkan Sungjong.

Sungjong memiliki cara sendiri untuk bertahan dan hal itu membuat Myungsoo tak habis pikir.

Memikirkan hal itu, Myungsoo mulai merasa dadanya berdegup kencang pada sosok yang awalnya ingin ia jadikan sebagai mainan.

Ia mulai mencintai Lee Sungjong.

Namun sekali lagi, ia tak benar-benar bisa menjadi dewasa. Ia justru begitu frustasi pada perasaannya yang tumbuh pada Sungjong. Mengingat betapa ia telah mempermainkan Sungjong. Berpura-pura mencintainya. Sengaja selingkuh di depannya. Dan banyak lagi…

Ia benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan dirinya…

Karena itulah ia pergi hari ini hingga larut. Ia ingin menyendiri. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencoba memulai semuanya dari awal dengan kekasihnya itu…

Tapi justri sekali lagi ia melakukan hal bodoh. Membuat Sungjong mengkhawatirkannya seharian dan menunggunya hingga tidur di luar seperti ini.

Melihat wajah itu tertidur dengan gelisah. Myungsoo tak bisa menahan airmatanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih telapak tangan Sungjong yang saling menggenggam kedinginan.

Sungjong membuka matanya dengan sedikit tersentak. Ia menoleh, dan begitu mendapati Myungsoo di sampingnya, kedua tangannya langsung terulur dan dengan cepat memeluk Myungsoo erat. Dan tanpa diduga ia terisak pelan.

"Hyung ini kemana saja?" Nada suara Sungjong terdengar seolah ia ingin marah, tapi kekhawatirannya jauh lebih mendominasi.

Myungsoo hanya bisa balas memeluknya.

"Jawab aku hyung! Kenapa kau terus saja membuatku khawatir?! Kenapa kau tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku berpikir bahwa kau itu membenciku? Apa kau memang membenciku ,hyung? Katakan padaku…!" Sungjong mengatakan semuanya sambil menangis dan mengguncang tubuh Myungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Di sini dingin Jongie… ayo masuk.."

Tapi Sungjong tak bergerak. Ia tetap memeluk Myungsoo. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin Myungsoo menjawabnya saat ini juga.

Myungsoo menarik nafas. "Aku mencintaimu sayang… maafkan aku jika kelakuanku membuatmu berpikir aku membencimu. Aku benar-benar telah mengawali hubungan kita dengan salah. Dan aku ingin minta maaf atas segalanya. Maaf jika terus melukai hatimu. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Maaf pernah membuatmu mencintai secara sepihak. Aku begitu bodoh telah mengabaikanmu begitu saja. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan benar mulai sekarang. Aku janji…"

Myungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang selama ia mengucapkan semua pengakuan-nya. Ia benar-benar ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Sungjong melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan senyum di sela air matanya. Ia tetap menjadi Lee Sungjong yang pemaaf.

Myungsoo telah berkata dirinya akan mencintai Sungjong dengan benar. Dan itu bukan hanya akan menjadi sekedar ucapan. Ia akan melakukannya dengan benar juga..

End.

~apa aku membuat cerita ini dengan baik? hehehe…

Aku butuh kritik dan saran :)


End file.
